


To Live Long in the Minds of Men.

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Camelot, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Swords & Sorcery, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: Set right before Camlann, Arthur and Merlin are both nervous, and treasure what may be their last moments together. Merlin gets philosophical.(Summary makes it sound like smut but its not I promise)(Drabble/short oneshot)
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	To Live Long in the Minds of Men.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm pretty sure that the line 'to live long in the minds of men' was said after Camlann not before BUT I haven't watched it in a while so I'm not sure. Either way, its MY fic and I get to choose the cannon.
> 
> Could be read as slash or not, its up to you.

"They'll never forget us, you know?" Said Merlin conversationally, staring out at the soldiers readying themselves in the courtyard below. Behind him, Arthur was going through their ritual of pretending to adjust his armour before Merlin came over to do it properly.  
  
"And how could you possibly know that, Merlin?"  
  
Merlin turned around and gave Arthur a fondly amused look before picking up the straps on his chest-plate. He shrugged:  
  
"Just another one of my funny feelings,"  
  
Finished with the chest-plate, Merlin walked around to Arthurs back and began to work there.  
  
"Our story will be twisted, and people will wonder if it was ever true, but they'll remember."  
  
Arthur just scoffed.  
  
"That's a nice thought Merlin. But I don't need fantasies about what may be."  
  
He turned to Merlin and studied his face before sighing.  
  
"I do not expect to survive this." He said quietly. It sounded far too much like resignation.  
  
"Hey." Merlin said cheekily, tipping Arthur's chin up with his finger, "We've not lost yet," He smiled.  
"What ever happened to the once and future king?"  
  
Arthur gave a breathy laugh and looked out at the courtyard.  
  
"And what ever happened to the servant knowing his place?" He joked.  
  
The two stood in silence for a few minutes before Merlin began tottering about and tidying up as both desperately tried to savour these last moments of normalcy; knowing all too well that they may be the last.  
  
Finally Merlin's ambient clatter came to a stop, and from the other side of the room, he gazed at the outline of his king against the window.  
  
"Arthur no matter the outcome today, its not the end. The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."  
  
Arthur looked over at Merlin's sombre tone before gazing at his sword reflecting the sunlight.  
  
"To live long in the minds of men" he quoted before smiling softly up at Merlin.  
"That sounds worth fighting for."  



End file.
